The Hetalia Games
by XxMapleCanadaxX
Summary: Have you ever imagined... Your favorite Hetalia nations being forced to kill each other? In this dramatic story, join Italy and 11 other nations in a brutal fight to the death! There's action suspense and maybe even Love? Introducing the Hetalia Hunger Games. Where even immortals can't live forever!


The Hetalia Games.

I was in the pipe. I watched as the peacekeepers dragged away Austria. After beating him for no good reason. I slowly rose into the arena. I was surrounded by nations. The head game makers voice boomed across the arena. Let the 75th Annual Hetalia Games begin. May the odds be ever in your favour. the countdown started. I was about to cry. I looked at the bow and arrow over at the cornercoupia. 3.2.1 I dove...

I swam for my life. Trying to contain my sadness. I was on the rock wall. I ran and ran. Trying to out run the other nations. No sign of Germany. anywhere... I saw England. He stared at me as he ran, but he lost footing and he fell. Drowning. I grabbed the bow and arrow. And I think... Spain... Tried to attack but I shot him in the leg. And he fell I the water. He can't swim... I felt

As if someone was near. I lifted my bow. Prussia.

"Italy" He stammered pointing at my bow "Good thing were allies right?"

I stared back at him lowering my bow

"Duck" he yelled

China. Threw a Javelin and missed. Prussia threw it back and hit China in the chest.

Australia then rose from the water. Charging at Prussia with his fists. Prussia then whacked him in the head with his trident and killed him.

Japan. Ushered Prussia from the rock wall. We both rushed over to see what was going on.

In the water I saw Germany and New Zealand. They were fighting. They both were throwing punches and kicking.

"West!" Prussia yelled diving into the water.

I looked at Japan hopefully as Germany grew tired and dragged New Zealand underneath the water. Prussia stopped, and hung onto the platform. A body rose. Was it Germany? Cannon sounded. I started to get worried in till Germany sprung out of the water breathless. He stared at me with an exhausted look on his face.

We quickly gathered at the rock wall. And watched as all four careers gathered and cannons sounded in the background. We ran off into the rainforest. Before the careers could kill us...

Chapter 2

The forest was dense and hot. We were dehydrated and sweating like pigs. Germany drew his sword and ushered us up the mountain.

I watched as a weak Japan bounced on Prussia's back. He looked at me sharply as I tiredly ran behind.

He gave me a hand signal in the shape of a square? What does it mean? Forcefeild! Of course! But Why? I then looked ahead as Germany darted towards a Reflecting sunbeam looking sort of like glass

"Germany" I screamed

Germany then hit the Forcefeild with force raising him in the air. He flew across the sky landing hard on the ground. I ran to him. He wasn't breathing!

"PRUSSIA! GERMANY ISN'T BREATHING"

Prussia pushed me down a small slip. He charged at Germany. I gasped as Prussia raised his arms and pounced at Germany.

I rose to a conclusion. In till I saw PRUSSIA KISSING GERMANY?!

Wait he was giving him resuscitation... Chanting come on Germany as he thumped Germany's chest giving him breaths every second. My heart thumped a million miles an hour in till. Yes... Germany was alive.

I scrambled to Germany instantly kissing him.

"You were dead" I cried lying on his chest. I grabbed his hands and he rose again like nothing happened

I gave Prussia a thankful look

"Your bloody welcome" he answered picking up Japan once again

Chapter 3

Nightfall came. But it was still over 30 degrees Celsius. I squeezed my sweaty curl. Slumping against Germany's wet chest. Panting for water. We all where. I looked at Japan. Who was shrivelled up in the corner, on a small flat rock. And next to him laid a parched Prussia.

The Capitol sounded. Declaring the fallen nations. There was England. Australia and New Zealand... Along with Spain and Lithuania. not many nations had fallen yet...

After that.. A sound of bells came from the sky. It was a parachute. And inside... Was a spies'

I whacked it into the tree. Our promising faces stared into the spies. Water gushed out. We rushed for the water drenching our hot faces and parched lips under the cool running water... Thank you... Grazie...

Chapter 4

I woke in shock. I licked my damp lips which tasted of sweat and salt I look into the distance.

Germany sleeping beside me.

Prussia huddled in the bushes

Japan curled up under the tree

And a thick cloud of fog slowly pushing towards us. I lifted my hands as it became closer. I reached for it whisking my hand through it.

Bam. It stung. I screamed. The others woke in shock.

"The fog" I chocked "its poison"

We ran downhill, swirling around the lethal fog. Prussia tripped flinging Japan off his back. He yelled in pain as the fog bit at his skin. He threw Japan onto his back and stumbled recklessly down the steep hill We all did Germany and I stumbled, Germany dragged behind my back and pushed me ahead. Risking himself. I flung forwards as he screamed as the fog caught hold of him. He fell to the ground

I rushed over to him. As Prussia leaped over weakly. He was to heavy to carry...

Japan crawled of Prussia's back. And patted his shoulder

"Japan!" He called. "What are you doing"

Japan slowly walked in to the fog as Prussia screamed his last scream. a cannon sounded. Bye Japan...

We lifted Germany, and staggered down the hill. Copping every single ounce of pain rising in our nerves, a hill approaches as we tumbled down painfully. We landed on the ground. Unable to move, Prussia and Germany could not move a muscle any longer.

The fog approached it come closer and closer. As I crawled backwards, There was nothing we could do we were gone... In till the fog lifted up. Creating a wave against a Forcefeild . I was relieved. I lowered my sore body as I twitched my ankles.

A freshwater creek was just parallel from us. I crawled to it slowly and lowered my body into it. Yelling in pain. It helped

Germany's weak body crawled in. Getting rid of the puss. We then dragged a half unconscious Prussia into the water. Hearing him scream in agony.

Out scars were gone.. But that's not the end of our problems

Chapter 5

We walked back slowly... A bunch of hungry looking monkeys swarmed around us...

"Germany..." I patronised "Walk over here slowly"

A monkey screamed in Germany's face as he backed away from the angry monkey slowly. We stared at the shoreline. Aiming to escape the monkeys. But they had us cornered. We had to fight.

The monkeys screamed In our faces. Charging at us Prussia jousted them with his trident. Germany punched them. And I shot them with my bow.

I got drowsy. I felt dizzy and sick I fell landing in the water. A monkey launched itself at me. I shielded the monkeys harsh attack with my bow. Watching my life flash before my eyes.

In till jab. I rose from the water watching Prussia fling the monkey corpse into the trees. The monkeys were gone from our side but Germany was still under attack.

Germany was weakening.. His arms fell and his punches were no longer knocking out the monkeys. He was done for as Prussia had been trapped in the trees... And I was to weak to help

But then out of the trees a nation jumped out in front of the monkeys, and took a slash to the throat. He fell to the ground breathing heavily

"It's a morphling" Prussia announced

I made out who it was. He had blue eyes blonde hair and half broken glasses... America... No...

Canada...

We clutched our weapons as we carried a trembling Canada down the hill. We got to the shoreline and raced to the water as Prussia hissed at the monkeys forcing them back with his trident.

Canada was breathing heavily. Gasping for air focusing on staying alive. But there was no use. There was a slash to his throat

"Look up" I announced "Look at the sunrise, the colours are beautiful look at them all. All those pretty colours, focus on nothing but that"

Canada started aimlessly into the sunrise as his breathing slowed and slowed, he passed away... We lowered his body into the water as he drifted off towards the cournercoupia.

"H-he saved my life" Germany announced as the helicopter lowered down and lifted Canada into the sky.

"Breakfast" Prussia announced raising his trident with a fish on the end.

Chapter 6

We gnawed into the raw fish. It tasted rancid. But after skipping 2 days of food. We wanted to eat anything... Even if it did taste like crap

A distant scream broke our concentration. We gazed our eyes to the massive wave. Pounding against all the trees to the east. It came crashing towards us, but instead it gilded along the forcefield bursting up against the cornercoupia.

A helicopter came down as a cannon sounded and lifted another corpse into the sky...

There were sounds of talking; Covered in blood Wy and the Netherlands came out of the bushes... As well as France

Prussia sprung up

"Francis" he yelled

"Gilbert" France answered back

"Looks like we have more allies" Germany sighed

Chapter 7

We raced towards the others I fleeced my bow as I now know that I thinks it's safe.

They were all drenched in blood.

"What the hell happened" Exclaimed Prussia

"Well" answered France "We thought we were safe in the jungle... But that when the blood rain hit. We were drenched with it choking on it blind!"

"We also lost 2 allies" he sighed "America and Russia... America ate something poisonous and Russia hit a forcefield, they weren't much... But they were our friends"

Wy scrambled out of trees and ran up to France "Tick Tock" she stammered "Tick Tock" "Get of me!" France screamed pushing Wy to the ground

"Hey" I yelled picking Wy up, "She's in shock" Answered The Netherlands "From the rain..."

"Tick Tock" She said coming up to my face. "Yes... Tick Tock" I replied gently dragging her down to the shore "Let's get you cleaned up"

I teased her hair washing her back and face also. "Tick Tock" She repeated "Yes Wy Tick Tock" I also repeated

"Tick Tock"

"Tick Tock"

Tick Tock... Tick Tock

The arena... It's a clock!

"WY YOUR A GENIUS"

Chapter 8

"So" Germany bleated as we walked across the rock walls to the cournercoupia "The arena is set out like a clock...?" "Yes" The Netherlands answered "And there is a new threat each hour. But they only stay in their wench"

Nether sat on the gravel, " So at 6 is the fog 7 is Monkeys 10 you have the wave and 11 the blood rain" nether said intelligently " and at 12 lightning strikes that tree" nether looked up to the tree and fiddled with the coil.

Wy was singing down near the rock wall and her voiced comforted us all in till...

Silence... We all looked over at Wy in shock... Turkey had stabbed her in the back! And she fell into the water and the cannon sounded.

Chapter 9

The career tributes scattered around the cornercoupia. Turkey charged at me. I reached for my bow but it wasn't there, there was nothing that I could do to kill him. I remember. From back at home. My old ways, I picked up a piece of white material lying beside me, I raised it and ran halfway around the cournercoupia screaming I surrender with Turkey chasing me intill the island. It started to spin. Turkey instantly lost his footing and stumbled smashing his head against the rocks.

France raced around the side with his axe puffed out and exhausted. With Finland behind him.

"France" I yelled as Finland raised his axe about to hit him, The Island started to spin faster and then suddenly a black box hit Finland and knocked him into the water, a cannon then sounded. I lost my balance and slipped myself.

"No!" France yelled grabbing my hands but slipping himself, He then pounded his axe into the rocks trying hold on as tight as he could.

"Hold on Italy" He exclaimed groaning with agony... We both yelled with fear as the water flushed into our faces. My hand then slipped "NO! Italy" he yelled as I pounded into the rushing water. I hit the water but I was still alive... I treaded water, but the pressure was to fast and I lost my breath quickly. But the island stopped spinning... It was safe...

Chapter 10

We don't actually know if the others survived as when I got out of the water France and I rushed to the beach as Vietnam and Greece were furious! We scrambled underneath the tree were we all met. And thankfully everyone was there

Germany was in tears... He looked up and sprung up from the sand. "Italy" he exclaimed "I thought you had died!"

"Germany" I answered "I am fine why would you of thought France and I died"

"Two cannons" replied The Netherlands... "We thought they were for you two... But it looks like they were from the careers... Good..."

"Well there are now 3 left besides from us then" asked France "Yes" replied the Netherlands. "And I got a plan!"

France sighed. "Prussia! He yelled collecting him from the water"

"So here's what we're going to do" He started "We are going to use this coil, and go to that massive lighting tree... And when we leave that will attract the careers back to the beach, we will then pull the coil down to the shore. And when the ten O clock wave drenches the sand, the lighting from the tree will electrocute anyone in the sand water and shoreline."

"But how do you know that water won't burn up!" Exclaimed France "Because I thought of it" Answered nether.

"So we will leave at dusk" confirmed nether "Just keep me alive till then and were sweet"

Chapter 11

Dusk fell... And we left the beach right away... We were just climbing up the rocks when today's Capitol sounded. As soon as it sounded we all started

The fallen nations today started with the two district 1 careers. Finland and Turkey. Tears came to Nethers eyes when Wy showed, same with Prussia with Japan.

Then they showed America, then Canada the morphling, then Russia, along with Iceland Sweden and Korea

So we were actually the only ones left... Other than the Distict 2 careers and Estonia...

We don't know where he even is...

At the end of the tribute we continue straggling up the rocks toward the lighting tree.

"impressive conducter" announced nether when we approached the tree "let's get to work"

Nether wrapped the around almost three thirds of the coil. Then passing the coil to us.

"Italy! You and France take the coil down to the beach and be quick about it! It's almost midnight" he said nervously flicking back his hair

I stared at France as he walked over. I then looked over to Germany, who was looking at me with a uneasy look.

"Can't Germany come?" I whinged approaching Nether

"No" he answered "he and Prussia must stay here to protect me!"

"Yeah Italy" France asked "Is that a problem?"

"No" I replied looking back to Germany "No"

Chapter 12

France and I walked the rocky path back to the beach!

We were silent... France isn't someone I entirely trust... The coil got stuck in between the rocks, I tugged at it and it snapped, the pressure sent me forwards tripping over the rocks. I hit the ground hard.

Estonia then quickly flew over the rocks throwing two daggers France darted in front of me. And caught both the two daggers throwing into Estonia's chest, the cannon then sounded, France then came over to me lying on the ground. Stabbing me in the wrist and smearing the blood over my face.

The district 1 career tributes sprung out of the tree trying to kill Prussia who was trying to kill them.

France ran away. Running after Prussia I was left on the ground looking like I was dead. I twitched my muscles slowly getting up.

Germany...

I staggered back up the track back to the tree I saw someone's body lying next to the shrivelled piece of coil.

Germany!

No... It was... The Netherlands.

"GERMANY" I bleated "GERMANY!"

I lost hope, two cannons sounded at the same time... GERMANY!

"Italy!" Screamed a familiar voice "Italy!"

It was Prussia... He came scrambling out of the tree with France behind.

I raised my bow, "Where's Germany!" I screamed

"West... Died..." Prussia announced "Vietnam killed him right before we killed her, that why there was two cannons"

Tears ran down my face and I feel to the ground.

"Italy" yelled Prussia running towards me.

"She's fainted"

Chapter 13

I laid on the ground tears running down my stiff face

Both of them thought I was unconscious so they stared to talk

"What are we going to do with her" asked France

"We will just leave her here while we go hunt down Greece" questioned Prussia

"But what i-" France staggered

"WHAT?!" Prussia asked impatiently

"What if we kill her now so we don't have to worry about her later" finished France

"Wait" said Prussia "Greece he is in the trees"

Prussia ran off. Leaving France with me.

"Well I am just going to do it anyway"

France lifted his axe and grunted.

I then sprung up blocking his axe, and jumped away. I hit the ground hard

France ran over to me unarmed.

"Italy" he said lowering himself down "It's for the best if we get it over and done with"

"No" I yelled pouncing at France tackling him down to the ground, he pushed me off and I rolled down the hill, I found my bow on the ground.

I then picked it up. I had no arrows but instead i whacked France with the metal part of the Rim. He then fell to the ground once more.

"Italy" he stammered "I'm sorry about Germany, and in sorry I tried to kill you, I deserve to be killed instead"

I looked at France and picked Frances axe

Tears ran down my face

"I'm sorry France." I then pounded the axe down on France's neck, killing him once and for all...

A cannon sounded and I was alone, holding a weapon I have never clutched or used in my hands.

Seconds later another cannon went off.

Had Prussia killed Greece I looked into the sky and It showed Prussia's portrait...

Looks like he hadn't

Chapter 14

I was really alone now, with a fierce career tribute now out to get me I looked upwards the lighting clouds were brewing around the top of tree I looked down.

There was coil streaming along the ground, the looked at my bow.

I tied the coil around my arrow and aimed for the sky.

Charging out of the trees came Greece with his sword.

The lighting hit

I shot my arrow

It hit the top the arena

I went flying

Chapter 15

I woke up debris with falling around me the sky was falling? No I had destroyed the arena!

Bits of metal crashed everywhere! Alongside me I saw Greece twitching, he was lying in a pool of his own blood...

I could taste the tangy taste of my own blood in my mouth, I found it hard to breath and I ached really bad.

Had I won these games? Was I the victor? Me? A cowardly Italian?

All my allies... Prussia, Japan, Germany... They were all dead...

Chapter 16

As I was laying there half alive, a helicopter came to retrieve the body of Greece. One also came to me

It grabbed me and I was being lifted into the air, I felt so free my arms dangled freely over the platform as I stared into the sky.

Debris fell around the place. I felt light, my eyes slowly started to fade out. I wasn't going to make it.

My breathing slowed my eyes blurred. I shut them tight thinking about my life, I know I'm a country and I'm immortal.

But no one who enters the games can simply live.

Forever...


End file.
